truth or kiss
by JeDorsToutLeTemps
Summary: Bucky looks at him blankly. "No, false, my arm isn't a sex toy, what, do you think I just shove the whole thing-" ;/; Part 2 of the Drunk Series (also includes drunk!Tony, reformed!exasperated!Bucky and drunk!Sam)


"So," Tony claps his hands. "Who's ready to get shit faced?"

Clint tilts his head. "Can we play spin the bottle, only it's truth or kiss?" No, he's not whining, how dare you accuse him of such a childish thing.

"What are you, twelve?" Tony snaps, but doesn't object further and then claims dibs on first before the bottle is even out and the game has been decided on.

"Yeah," Clint mumbles, "on a scale of one to ten."

"Come over here, people!" Tony yells to the others, who, being across the room, can hear everything that was just said. Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Sam all make their way over to make a loose circle around an old bottle. "Alright, I'll start." Tony declares before reaching over to the bottle and flicking his wrist to get it moving.

It lands on Bucky. Bucky and Tony stare at each other for a moment. "Yeah... I'll go for truth, please," Bucky says.

"Hmmm," Tony strokes his chin, not realising that Bucky chose opening up over kissing his "god-like" lips. "True or False: your arm could be a giant sex toy."

Bucky looks at him blankly. "No, false, my arm isn't a sex toy, what, do you think I just shove the whole thing-"

"Okay, okay," Sam butts in. He knows that Steve is getting seriously anxious with the way this conversation has gone. "Bucky, you spin now."

Bucky rolls his eyes, and do's what he's told. It lands on Bruce. "Truth or kiss, Dr. Banner?"

Bruce sighs, then lurches forward and kisses Bucky on the lips. It lasts all of two seconds before Bruce pulls back.

"So?" Tony demands immediately. "How was he, Winnie?"

"First of all," Bucky says lowly, "my name is not Winnie, nor did I give you permission to call me that. Second of all, coming from a guy who hasn't been kissed in 70 years, it was _pleasant_. Dr. Banner, your turn."

Bruce was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, but reached forward to spin the bottle.

Slowly, it spins and then, lands on Clint.

Now, Clint is one hot piece of ass. Bruce shakes his head in defeat. "Truth or kiss, Clint?"

Clint sips at his beer, before saying, "eh... truth."

"Alright, uh, who in this room would you sleep with?"

Clint grins. "Look at you, Brucie. Anyway - I'd fuck either Sam or Bucky, because one, they are fit, and two, they are hot. I would totally bottom for either one of them."

Sam looks both flattered and horrified, while Bucky just looks smug.

"Pay up, Romanoff," He grinned.

She muttered curses at him as she handed over a whopping 2 bucks.

"Who bets 2 bucks?" Tony asked after a moment of silence at the rare humanly display. "Also, Barton. Did you just not see me sitting here, or...? I mean, seriously, right here..."

Clint shrugs. "Sam?"

Sam sighs, and flicks his wrist to spin the bottle. It lands on Natasha. "Truth or kiss?"

Natasha pretends to think about it for a second, then pulls him forward and connects their lips. She pulls away after a moment, but he just sits there with a goofy look on his face for a long time.

Natasha spins the bottle and it comes to a stop between Tony and Steve. Steve and Tony glance at each other, before Tony lunges forward and flicks the bottle towards Steve, and is then pulled back by Steve's beefy arms.

"Stark-" Steve grunts as Tony's elbow goes right into his ribs. He tightens his arms around the billionaire, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Truth or kiss, Rogers?" Natasha's voice cuts through their little tussle. Steve grudgingly releases the other guy, and Tony gasps for air.

"Truth," he says, knowing that the rules state that she could, technically, make him kiss anyone in the tower as she pleased.

"Do you and Tony fight so often because you don't know how to express your feelings about him any other way?" She leans forward, and while Tony's eyes go down, Steve looks her in the eye. Clint and Sam are loosing their shit while Bucky and Bruce just watch, waiting for the explosion they'll have to clean up.

"My feelings about Tony are strictly professional. I do know how to express my feelings, and when it comes to him, the only feelings two teammates in a regular setting wouldn't have for each other are those of exasperation and irritability. He is constantly being rude and having no regard for others, and I have a hard time dealing with that with words. There is nothing there other than two clashing personalities, I assure you."

"Okay, we just turned down serious street, and I don't like it," Tony sing-songed.

Steve sighed, and spun the bottle. He didn't like this childish game one bit.

"Please land on me, please land on me," Clint whispered, his eyes shut tight and his fingers crossed.

It spun to a stop, pointing at Sam. Sam grinned, and, before Steve could get out a word, kissed Steve on the lips. He held it for an absurdly long time, one hand behind Steve's head so he couldn't back out, and the other on Steve's shoulder. The sound of a shutter clicking caused Steve to tense even worse than he had when he'd been kissed involuntarily. When Sam pulled back, there was a loud smack.

Steve looked traumatized. No one could blame him, not really.

Tony and Clint burst out laughing. Bucky looked scandalised on Steve's behalf.

"Did you get it from a good angle?" Sam asks Natasha.

Bruce drops his head into his hands as he hears the affirmative noise she makes.

"Oh, god," he moans, because they're gonna put it on every known social network place ever and it's gonna stir up a huge shit storm that he wants nothing to do with. "Please-" he starts to beg. If it's that bad for him, it has to be even worse for Steve, and he shudders as he imagines all of the moms out there angry with the Cap and his actions that they will call demonic - just because they don't like gay doesn't mean they can comment.

"Too late," Natasha says, and she and Sam follow in Tony and Clint's footsteps of cackling loudly and rolling around on the floor, holding their stomachs.

Bucky groans. Steve groans. Bruce groans. The children they work with laugh louder.


End file.
